


Languid Kisses (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom!Dan, Cuddles, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Kisses, Lazy - Freeform, Light Smut, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Phan - Freeform, Sappy, Sleepy Kisses, Slow kisses, Smut, sleepy, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: "I can't believe that this many years later I'm still so in love with you."-/fluffy smut/





	Languid Kisses (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Im sick in bed so what better way to be productive than to write phanfiction.

Everything was serene and calm, they had no troubles or problems, nothing was bothering them. It was nice to just lay in bed next to each other, to enjoy the sound of the other breathing next to them. It made them feel alive and safe, moments like these were always the best. 

"I can't believe that this many years later I'm still so in love with you." Phil whispered to Dan, breaking the silence. 

Dan's head turned so he could look at Phil with a soft smile. Dan grabbed Phil's hand and linked their fingers together before emitting a gentle sigh, "I'm still head over heels in love with you too, it's perfect." 

"You're perfect." Phil replies quietly without hesitation. Sure it was cheesy but he still meant it. 

Dan's face turned light pink with a blush and he turned his head back to the ceiling. Both of them laid on their backs with their hands tangled in between them, this whole moment was perfect. 

It was now peacefully quiet and Dan was almost convinced Phil had fallen asleep. "Phil?" 

A small hum came from the man lying next to him, tingles ran up Dan's arm when he felt Phil's thumb rubbing the back of his hand soothingly. 

"You falling asleep on me?" Dan asks with a light breathy laugh.

"No." Phil replies before turning on his side, Dan follows suit and they just stared at each other.

The bright early afternoon sun shone through the window and light cascaded over Phil's face, giving him an almost golden glow. Dan actually felt himself gasp, Phil was so lovely to just look at. 

"What?" Phil asks softly, his nose scrunches up in a cute confusion. Dan could almost reach out and just boop him on the nose like a child but he didn't. 

"You're so beautiful." Dan sighs with a wide smile on his face. He loves the way Phil blushes and tries to hide his smile. 

Dan admired every curve, outline, and sharp edge of his face. All of his features were so unique and just so Phil, Dan loved Phil.

Phil's eyes were like diamonds, sparkling and full of light, and they were like the ocean, mysterious and glimmering with different waves of greenish blue, they were like the clear day and night sky combined, a soft blue filled with clouds of ambition and then there were the dark bits of blue that almost formed constellations.

Phil always left Dan breathless, he just couldn't help himself from falling more and more in love with Phil each and every day. 

He loves his stupid puns, his clumsy nature, his dorky laugh, his brighter than the sun smile. He just loves Phil so so much that his heart swelled every time they touched or so much as looked at each other. 

Phil broke Dan out of his trance by pecking him on the nose, sweet little surprise kisses were his specialty. 

Phil would randomly just kiss Dan, he'd wake him up by peppering his face with kisses, he'd hug him from behind as he cooked and he'd press kisses to his neck and shoulders. If Dan was ever upset or irritated and he was ranting about something, Phil would just lean over and press a kiss to his cheek and Dan would always just melt and forget what he was upset about. Phil had that affect on him. 

Phil giggled at Dan's cute reaction to the sneaky kiss, Dan was so impossibly cute at times. 

Dan was probably the blushiest person he had ever known, just the smallest display of affection would have him red in the face or biting back a smile. Phil loved making Dan smile, the way he'd try and cover his face or the little disapproving sigh noise he'd make when Phil told him a bad joke, Phil loved it. Also his dimples were actually so painfully cute that Phil just wanted to kiss him until he couldn't breathe and even then he wouldn't want to pull away. 

"You're adorable." Phil says and Dan's eyes widened, almost as if this many years later he was still shocked by Phil's compliments. 

Phil smiled when Dan's cheeks got even more red, he was really a very blushy boy. 

Dan's eyes were focused on his and Phil could almost see the specks of gold hidden within them. When the light hit Dan just right his eyes seemed to sparkle like tiny flakes of gold were infused into them. 

Phil pulled Dan close so their bodies were pressed together and Dan smiled at him sheepishly, sometimes Dan would still get shy around Phil. 

Phil leaned in and kissed him, languid and slow. Dan couldn't help but smile against Phil's lips before kissing him back. 

Phil's hand traced up Dan's side and Dan giggled and leaned back from the kiss. "Stop it!" He laughs before connecting his lips to Phil's again. Phil was all smug and smiley and Dan just wanted to shut him up. 

Phil tried to tickle Dan again but Dan grabbed his hand and growled into the kiss playfully. Phil laughed and had to break away. 

"I'm sorry-" Phil laughs, the sound of Phil laughing was the most beautiful thing to Dan. 

"Behave Philip." Dan scolds in a playful voice before kissing Phil again. Phil's lips slot with his perfectly and they slide together lazily, pressing and nipping and giggling.

Phil pushes Dan onto his back and rolls halfway on top of him without breaking the kiss, Dan makes a small noise into his mouth before wrapping his arms around Phil's waist and hugging him close. 

The warm weight of Phil's body on top of him made Dan go almost crazy, it was an addicting feeling and Phil was like his drug. The taste of his lips and the feeling of his skin just made Dan go mad and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Dan turned into a pile of mush beneath Phil when their tongues tangled, it wasn't sloppy or rushed it was slow and lazy, it was perfect. Dan sighed heavily into Phil's mouth before sliding his hands up the back of Phil's t-shirt. Their lips smacked and slid together, their tongues tangled and licked into each other's mouths to explore the familiar taste of each other. 

Phil pulled away and leaned up so he was on his knees above Dan, he pulled his shirt off in one swift move and Dan immediately reached out to touch and explore the familiar expanse of warm skin. 

Phil presses a lingering peck to Dan's lips before pulling him up into a sitting position. Quick shallow breaths fell from Dan's parted lips as he stared at Phil who was sitting on his lap. Phil tugged Dan's shirt off of him before kissing him again and pushing him back against the pillows as slow and gentle as he could. 

A soft moan-like sigh fell from Dan's lips when Phil pressed open mouthed kisses to the underside of his jaw. Phil could happily drown in Dan's whimpers as he kissed his neck. There was no teeth, no biting- it was slow presses of lips and light traces of tongue on skin. 

Dan breathed in sharply as Phil sucked at his collarbones. "Phil." He moans breathily. 

"Baby." Phil replies softly, making his way down Dan's body slowly. He pressed open mouthed kisses all down Dan's chest. 

Phil holds eye contact with Dan as he presses a kiss below his belly button, right above the button on his jeans. Dan whimpers and squirms beneath him. 

Phil pops open the button on his jeans and Dan sighs in relief. Phil's fingers curl around the top of his jeans before pulling down, Dan lifts up ever so slightly to assist Phil in removing his clothes. 

The second Dan's jeans hit the floor, Phil was kissing him again. Dan's hands reached in between them to try and rid Phil of his jeans, he managed to push them down some but Phil had to take over and wrangle himself out of them. 

Dan gripped Phil's shoulder's, his nails biting into the soft skin, as Phil's hips slowly rutted against his. Every small movement Phil made would cause Dan to whimper breathily. 

Soon not a single layer of clothes was there to separate them, the skin on skin contact made both of them shudder with delight. It was such a nice familiar feeling, they both knew each other's bodies so well and being in each other's arms just felt like home. 

Dan moans softly as Phil opens him up slowly, his fingers slick with lube. It wasn't rushed or rough, it was slow and wonderful. They both actually preferred this slow love making to their normal mildly rough sex. 

Soon enough Dan was whimpering and whining, pleading Phil for more. Phil slicked himself up with lube before moving back up Dan's body, Dan wrapped his legs around Phil's waist as he pushed in slowly. 

Dan's jaw went slack and his eyes rolled before shutting softly, a deep moan left his lips. He always embraced that first moment, it always felt so good and he felt full and content.

The day was full of tender touches, languid wet kisses, slow thrusts and movements of hips, and just pure love. 

Their hands roamed each other's bodies, gripping and tracing. Fingertips danced along expanses of sweat covered skin. 

Their lips stayed connected until they had to breathe before they kissed again, it was slow and sensual and lovely. The passion that burned within them ignited the love that they gave each other during this beautiful act. 

"I love you." Phil breathes heavily, his forehead pressed to Dan's. 

"I love you." Dan replies, staring up at Phil. He reached up with shaky hands to grip Phil's biceps, he just wanted to touch him in some way. 

They both felt close to the edge and Dan's legs squeezed tighter around Phil's waist. Phil reached down to stroke him in time to his slow, uneven thrusts. 

Dan let out a high-pitched whiny moan before coming and Phil came at almost the same time with a soft moan of Dan's name. 

They stayed like that for a minute before locking eyes and smiling at each other. They suddenly break out in a fit of giggles and Phil leans down to hide his face in Dan's neck because yeah, they just made love in the most sweet and sappy storybook way. 

They clean up quickly before falling back in bed together, not even bothering to get dressed. 

Dan curls himself around Phil and hugs him tightly, his head was tucked under Phil's chin. Phil had his arms wrapped securely around Dan, almost as if he was protecting him from anything and everything evil in the world. 

Phil's nails scratched gently along Dan's skin as he rubbed his hand up and down Dan's back, slowly lulling him into sleep. 

Dan hums sleepily against Phil's chest before yawning. 

"Hmm?" Phil awaits a response from his cute sleepy boyfriend. 

"I just love you so much." Dan sighs, his voice was quiet and he just had so much emotion built up inside of him. 

Phil smiles before pressing a lingering kiss to Dan's wavy hair, "I love you too baby, you mean more than the world to me." Phil says, not caring if he sounded cheesy. He felt Dan smile against his bare chest. 

Dan nuzzled his face into the crook of Phil's neck before breathing in his scent, it was sweet, familiar, and so uniquely Phil. "You're my favorite." Dan mumbles cutely.

"What do you mean?" Phil yawns, feeling Dan tangle their legs together. Dan's arms tighten around him almost protectively. 

"I mean in general, out of anything or anyone in this world. You're just my favorite." Dan mumbles, sounding drowsy, Dan could feel his eyes drooping with sleep. 

Phil emits a light breathy laugh, "You're my favorite too Dan."

Phil felt Dan relax into him and he could hear his breathing slow as he fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Phil smiles fondly at the adorable man sleeping on his chest, he couldn't be happier.

Their love for each other was so strong that it felt like their hearts were bonded together at times. Nothing anyone could do or say could ever break their connection, it was just pure fondness, love, and admiration for each other. 

Phil's arms tighten around Dan before he falls asleep with his man tucked into his side, this is how his life was, and this is how it was gonna be forever he just knew it. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other phanfics if you'd like!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated as always but obviously they aren't necessary. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
